powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Say Uncle
Say Uncle is the fourth episode in the sixth season of'' The Powerpuff Girls''. It's the one hundred and seventeenth episode overall. Synopsis The girls’ uncle comes to visit, but they mistakenly take a taffy-loving Sasquatch home. Plot The Professor is going to make a speech at a science convention, regarding the proliferation of subatomic particles on the ribonucleic plain and its relationship to the proliferation of ribonucleic particles on the subatomic plain. Just then, The Professor receives an important telegram from his brother, Eugene Utonium, saying he's coming to Townsville for the day. Because the professor is heading to his conference, he sends The Powerpuff Girls to go get him. Professor Utonium tells The Powerpuff Girls about their uncle, and how wild and unhinged he was. Judging by the picture, though, Eugene looks rather tame. At the train station, a cop is supposed to guard a cage, containing a barbaric, rampaging, taffy-obsessed monster, known as "Beastman" (also originally known as the Bigfoot or Sasquatch). Beastman's number one trigger is taffy, and if he goes anywhere near it, he goes insane. Unfortunately, the police guard was eating an all-taffy lunch, which instantly got Beastman to snap, break free, and go out in public. The Powerpuff Girls look for Uncle Eugene and they see Beastman. Since Eugene and Beastman are both tall, red-haired, men with identical unibrows, they assume that Beastman is Eugene, after hitting a massive growth spurt. Bubbles greets him and offers him some taffy, getting him on their good side. They take him home, and just after they leave, the real Eugene gets off the train and doesn't know where to find his nieces. Before The Professor gets back, The Powerpuff Girls go to school and show the class their Uncle Eugene for show and tell. Ms. Keane is completely terrified of him, and so she sends The Girls back to their seats quickly, hoping "Eugene" will stay quiet for the rest of the day. However, the next student to present in the show and tell is Julie Bean, and she shows everyone some taffy. This causes Beastman to go nuts, and terrorize the classroom. Meanwhile, at the train station, Eugene still awaits the arrival of The Powerpuff Girls, but nobody shows up. Back at Pokey Oaks, Beastman breaks out of the school and rampages around Townsville, and comes across the Townsville Taffy Fair, where he goes completely insane. Beastman devours everything in sight and even swallows a poor guy's pants because they were taffy colored. When The Powerpuff Girls arrive on the scene, they need to think of a way to get him to stop. Blossom says that because he's their uncle, they can't just knock him out, and Buttercup responds to this by knocking him out. Beastman lies unconscious on the couch back at The Utonium House and The Powerpuff Girls try to clean him up before The Professor gets back, but they have no luck, as everything they try to clean off of him, instantly keeps coming right back. When The Professor gets back, he assumes "Eugene" is sleeping. While they wait for him to wake up, The Professor takes out some taffy, which wakes the monster up and gets him to rampage and destroy things once more. The Professor can't stand his madness anymore and hears the train's whistle blow. He uses this as an excuse to get rid of "Eugene". The Powerpuff Girls stretch out some taffy and use it to tie Beastman up and fly him back to the train station. Neither The Powerpuff Girls nor The Professor is any wiser, thinking that was Uncle Eugene the whole time. On the train, Beastman sits down next to a disappointed Eugene Utonium, who talks to him about how bad his day was. However, he says that even the worst of days can feel better for him if he just eats some taffy. Eugene takes out some taffy, and Beastman gets that crazed look in his eyes again, as though he's going to cause another rampage. The episode ends there, as the audience already knows what's going to happen next. The Powerpuff Girls are once again, thanked for saving the day in the pulsating heart background, and the taffy is also credited, with assisting them in carrying Beastman back to the train. Characters Major Roles *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Professor Utonium *Beastman Minor Roles *Eugene Utonium *Sheldon *Ms. Keane *Susie Jenkins *Mitch Mitchelson (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Julie Bean (Mentioned) Trivia *It's revealed that Professor Utonium has a brother, named Eugene Utonium. **This is the only time in the series, Professor Utonium's family is touched upon. *Don Shank, as he appeared in Documentary, makes a cameo in this episode as one of the people getting off the train. *This is one of few episodes in which a dessert or any inanimate object is credited for saving the day (taffy) with the girls, another being "Octi Gone". *Although never stated in the episode, the name of the taffy-obsessed Bigfoot is "Beastman". Goofs *When the Professor is reading the telegram from his brother, it's signed, "You're brother Eugene" meaning "You are brother, Eugene" when it should be "your". *At several points in this episode, Bubbles' hair is duller then it should be, like a honey mustard yellow. *Susie Jenkins is addressed as "Julie Bean", throughout the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mike KIm Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:2004 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes disliked by majority